


Sarah's Stories

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always liked his big sister's stories best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah's Stories

        He loves the stories his big sister tells him best of all. She actually still believes in magic, fantasy, Fairies, and goblins too. He can tell from the way she tells him the stories. She doesn't need to read from a book. They come from her own mind and lips, and never once does she slow in her tellings or stumble over a word. Her words, instead, flow with the steady truth of some one who believes in them.

        He wishes he could believe, too. It would be so cool to have Faeries and goblins existing in their modern, dull, and utterly magicless world. Their King sounds the coolest by far. Toby likes to picture him as his sister tells him about him with his eyes closed. He's majestic, regal, and so powerful that he makes Toby shiver inside. The shivers are unlike anything he's ever experienced before. He's more fearsome than any horror movie and cooler than any action star will ever be.

        Yet, when he opens his eyes and the story's over, Toby is forced to return to the modern world. His mother is yelling at them to go to bed, and all he wants to do is hear one more story. Sarah tucks him in, kisses his forehead, and promises him there'll be another story tomorrow night.

        There are always more stories; her imagination never runs dry. He wishes again, as his eyes drift closed, that he could believe as she does and find remarkable things in their ordinary world. He will never know the truth of his big sister's stories, however, or that she always leaves a nightlight on for herself because she knows her stories are more than fairy tales. She knows they're real, and she'll protect him from the horror she sees in them until her dying breath.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
